pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Siriusladdin
Tomarmstrong14's Movies-Spoofs of 1992 Disney Film, "Aladdin." Cast *Aladdin - Prince Sirius (Sea Prince and the Fire Child) *Princess Jasmine - Princess Malta (Sea Prince and the Fire Child) *The Genie - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Abu - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Rajah - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *The Sultan - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Jafar - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Gazeem the Thief - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Razoul - The Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Rouzel's Henchman - The Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *Prince Achmed - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *The 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Adult Simba (The Lion King) & Balto *The Cave of Wonders - Monster House *The Magic Carpet - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *The Peddler - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Woman at the Window - ??? *Old Man Jafar - Mr. Nebbercracker (Monster House) *The 2 Hungry Children - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Omer the Mellon Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Farouk; The Apple Seller - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Ladies Laughing at the Window - ??? *The Three Balcony Marmens - ??? *The Three Balcony Marmens' Father - ??? *The Necklace Man & Woman - ??? *The Pot Seller - ??? *The Nut Seller - ??? *The Fish Seller - ??? *The Fire Seller - ??? *Scottish Genie - ??? *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *The Genie's 3 Girls - Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena (Pokémon) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *The Boy Wanting an Apple - The Boy (The Small One) *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Camel Abu - Kovu as Adult (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck *Turtle Abu - Turtle Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Ostrich Abu - Blu (Rio (2011)) *Car Abu - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Little Boy Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Fat Man Genie - The Beast (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *75 Golden Camels - ??? *TV Parade Host Harry - ??? *Excotic-Type Mammal - ??? *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Harem Genie - ??? *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? *60 Elephants - ??? *Llamas - ??? *Bears & Lions - ??? *Birds That 'warble on key' - ??? *The Genie as Rodeny Dangerfield - ??? *Teacher Genie - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - ??? *One of the Flamingo - ??? *Gigantic Genie - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Cub Rajah - Tigress as Young (Kung Fu Panda) *Toy Abu - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerleader Genies - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie Jafar - The Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)) Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Movie/TV Show Clips *Sea Prince and the Fire Child (1981) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Osmosis Jones (2001) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley (1994) *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus (1998) *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Fireflies (2006) *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1/2 (2004) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2005) *Monster House (2006) *The Last Unicorn (1982) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-2010) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Dragon Tales (1999-2005) *Pokémon (1997-Present) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Small One (1978) *Pinocchio (1940) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Donald Duck (1928-Present) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Aristocats (1970) Chapters *Siriusladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Siriusladdin - Part 2 - Sirius on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Siriusladdin - Part 3 - Sirius Fights with Wart/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Siriusladdin - Part 4 - Princess Malta's Dream *Siriusladdin - Part 5 - Devon, Cornwall and Thrax's Conversation/Malta Runs Away *Siriusladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Thrax's Evil Plan *Siriusladdin - Part 7 - Sirius Arrested (Part 1) *Siriusladdin - Part 8 - Sirius Arrested (Part 2: Malta Confronts Thrax) *Siriusladdin - Part 9 - Sirius Escapes with the Old Man *Siriusladdin - Part 10 - The House of Wonders (Part 1) *Siriusladdin - Part 11 - The House of Wonders (Part 2: A Narrow Escape) *Siriusladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Scuttle (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") *Siriusladdin - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Scuttle (Part 2) *Siriusladdin - Part 14 - Devon & Cornwall Upbraided Thrax *Siriusladdin - Part 15 - Sirius' First Wish *Siriusladdin - Part 16 - Thrax Makes his Move/"Prince Sirius" *Siriusladdin - Part 17 - Devon & Cornwall Rided on the Unicorn *Siriusladdin - Part 18 - Sirius Argues with Scuttle/Sirius Goes to See Malta *Siriusladdin - Part 19 - "Do you Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Siriusladdin - Part 20 - Sirius Almost Spells the Beans/Sirius & Malta's Kiss *Siriusladdin - Part 21 - Sirius Gets Ambushed/Scuttle Saves Sirius' Life *Siriusladdin - Part 22 - Thrax Gets Exposed *Siriusladdin - Part 23 - Sirius' Despression/Petrie Steals the Magic Lamp *Siriusladdin - Part 24 - Devon & Cornwall's Announcement/Scuttle's New Master is Thrax *Siriusladdin - Part 25 - Thrax's Dark Wishes *Siriusladdin - Part 26 - "Prince Sirius (Reprise)" *Siriusladdin - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Siriusladdin - Part 28 - Sirius Vs. Thrax (Part 1: Thrax Takes Over Arabian) *Siriusladdin - Part 29 - Sirius Vs. Thrax (Part 2) *Siriusladdin - Part 30 - Sirius Vs. Thrax (Part 3) *Siriusladdin - Part 31 - Happy Endings in Agrabah *Siriusladdin - Part 32 - End Credits Quotes *''Sirius/Aladdin:'' A White Unicorn *''Sirius/Aladdin:'' Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you! *''Thrax/Jafar:'' He has the lamp! *''Devon & Cornwall/The Sultan:'' Malta! *''Oliver/Abu:'' Meow! *''Thrax/Jafar:'' YOU! How many times when do I have to kill you, boy!? *''Malta/Princess Jasmine:'' Huh! Uh! *''Sirius/Aladdin:'' Get the lamp! *''Thrax/Jafar:'' NO! Nu-uh! Princess! Your time is up! GRR! *''Sirius/Aladdin:'' Malta!? *''Petrie/Iago:'' Oh, nice shock, Thraa!? *''Thrax/Jafar:'' Don't Toulouse with me! *''Sirius/Aladdin:'' Oliver!? *''Thrax/Jafar:'' Things are trying to get away and becoming a human now, boy! Category:Tomarmstrong14 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Walt Disney Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Pixar Category:Anime Category:DreamWorks Category:Hasbro Category:Pokemon Category:Monster House Category:The Land Before Time Category:Universal Category:20th Century Fox Category:Lionsgate Category:The Rescuers Category:ZacTheBear Category:1992Movies Category:Trent moon